User talk:NecrusIV
Old stuff *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Map of the Trail Hiya, would you be so kind to bit "enchance" my paint-drawn map of the Trail of Saint Seren? I heard you are good with maps and, well, if you have some spare time, please look into it. RemosPendragon (talk) 16:42, May 9, 2014 (UTC) hello sir Kasrkinveteran (talk) 08:10, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Kasrkinveteran No More Purple! I hear I have you to thank; my eyes are immensely grateful!Kadjah Thoris (talk) 15:29, May 11, 2014 (UTC) I'm unsure if you can but as I've messed up with the page title for the Valiance-class, is there any chance you could correct it? LegionXIII (talk) 06:02, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thank you.. what do you think of the ship so far?LegionXIII (talk) 06:09, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Thanks you for modifying the Midas Fists for me, still new to this, sorry for any inconvenience The P.B.G (talk) 06:28, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Hey, thanks for the edit help man. Jaredthefox92 (talk) 01:47, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I have them all saved up. I just think I need to rewrite the whole shit as there is too much gaps in timeline... I'm a bit out of inspiration at the moment. I don't like they are left unfinished in a way they are now, so if it is not too much of a problem, I think they could be deleted. And the Tigers Argent are actually NCF as they are codex chapter and I made all kinds of modifications there. The sector is way too small, and if I wanted it to be bigger, I'd never finish it by myself. So basicly. Either the articles are left as they are and I come back to rewrite them as a whole or they are deleted and I write new ones when I get better time. What d'ya think? RemosPendragon (talk) 07:45, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks. RemosPendragon (talk) 11:53, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Just doing my service for the community Necrus, fixing things that need fixing.... Orkmarine 08:27, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Family infobox I'm afraid I mess these things up if I happen to touch them, as the template look WAY OVER my head... really. So... could you please fix the categories out of the template? Template:Family infobox is in category "Infobox Templates" as all others are in "Infobox templates" and in addition this particular box is in some "Species Infobox Templates" category that has no use at all! So... could you remove them, I fear that I might mess the code up. --RemosPendragon (talk) 21:18, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Okay, could you check these categories out too: Infoboxes and Information boxes, thaaanks. --RemosPendragon (talk) 21:23, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Warhammer 40k fanon:Community Portal tells us that there is a page where we can find appropriate templates... there is no such thing. Also, that Tigers Argent page you've named as your favourite is no more, if you like my White Tigers put it instead! : D --RemosPendragon (talk) 23:50, June 20, 2014 (UTC) Greetings Necrus, Sorry to bother you and all that jazz but i wanted to ask you something. I have recently began re-doing all of my articles and improving them vastly, including my Tau character Wisp'ur who is from a custom Sept. I however am dreadful at making Tau septs so rather i thought i would ask the resident Tau-aficionado if you would like to write that article. It would be your article and you could ideally do whatever you wanted with it (Where it is on the galaxy map, characters, customs, etc). All that i would ask is that the Sept's military color scheme match the main one depicted for Wisp'ur (White armor, red clothing and stripes) and perhaps it would contain a link to the page of Wisp'ur. Let me know man, if you dont write it then it will likely never be written. Lord Drake Malice (talk) 09:29, July 3, 2014 (UTC) good to here dude, im sure you will do far better than i would have Lord Drake Malice (talk) 05:26, July 4, 2014 (UTC) I accidentally ruined the free use template i was trying to add it to my blood vultures page but it didnt show my user name or the page name so i tried to edit it but didn't realize i was actually editing the whole template idk how to fix it i was wondering if you do sorry :( why? TheSpawn117 (talk) 06:55, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Thanks/CaptainCain Thanks for the conservative template, now I can truly represent myself politically. CaptainCain (talk) 13:45, July 8, 2014 (UTC) If you can and if you still have the logo you used to put on the shoulder pad for my Blood Vultures could you maybe give me a url to save it and if you can could you put the logo on the red shoulder pad of this terminator but make the logo black Image of Terminator please Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 19:48, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: writing new stuff I probably on't be writing anything new here, for a while at least: I'm writing professionally now, you see, so my writing time is pretty full. Jochannon (talk) 22:41, July 31, 2014 (UTC) I was wondering if you had some time on your hands if you could please make me one of those amazing chapter logos on a shoulder pad for my Bears of the Claw. Here are some details I want it to sort of be like the space wolves logo how it has a head and a body but instead of a wolf a bear. Please I'm not good at making logos. Ezekiel, Grand Master of Librarians (talk) 19:25, August 2, 2014 (UTC)